A ROOM FULL OF HYDRANGEA アジサイの部屋
by PseudoFairy
Summary: SI /OC.; Semi-AU / / Fragility will get you nowhere. With a second chance, there's no room for fuck-ups... especially since the most hot-headed student of Class 1A is your twin brother.


n o t e; Hydrangea_ symbolizes __**heartfelt emotions**__. It can be used to express gratitude for being understood. In its negative sense hydrangea symbolizes __**frigidity and heartlessness.**_

* * *

When I died, I knew currently two things.

Death was an unfortunate gateway to white space.

and -

I had left the stove on at my apartment complex.

_Crap._ Well, I suppose that doesn't matter now.

**F**or a while, my soul roamed the white space with a grumpy expression. Could you blame me? I was annoyed, but not due to my predicament. I was more so annoyed about everything left in my now previous life than worried about where I was going to go.

Heaven or Hell it nary mattered to me.

I bit my lip, a shitty habit of mine whenever my brain decided to work a little harder than normal. Would my flatmate be able to get home in time to turn the stove off? Did they pay the renter's insurance that month?

"I'm sure they'll be fine." I finally murmured, willing the troubling thoughts away. It's not like I could do anything about it if they weren't. As I continued down her path, I hadn't noticed yet the scenery change around me. The white space had steadily transitioned into some color. The floors were now a dark brown with small patches of green peeking through. Round stones were scattered around without any particular pattern.

I only really managed to notice the changes when my foot, one bare from the accident, smacked into a hard surface.

_**!**_

A garbled sound left my form as I lost my balance. I waved my hands around like a pigeon, attempting to grasp at the air before crashing into the ground. The contact wasn't pleasant, and a low groan left me.

"_How…da hael…" How the hell does it taste like actual dirt?_ Is what I wanted to relay but the pain that reverberated through my chin had stopped that commentary from making its way out into the world. I stayed on the ground for what it seemed like a century (_it was closer to five minutes)_ as the pain slowly ebbed away. Once I found the will to move again, I lifted my head from the ground and took in the surroundings. I turned my head back to look at the perpetrator that knocked me down only to note that it was a large stone. My exposed foot moved to touch the stone, jabbing it with my large toe.

I let out a soft hiss at the pain that responded up into my calves and moved my hand to touch it. I paused abruptly, my fingers barely touching my muscle. My gaze homed in on the fact that _I currently only had four fingers left_. My pointer finger was no longer to be seen, leaving only jarred flesh and caked blood in its place. I immediately looked to my other hand, thankfully counting all five fingers.

"That accident got me, huh," I say to no one in particular, finally wiggling the incomplete hand. I couldn't place the tone I had but didn't think about it too much. I had to move that rock away and then continue. _Continue where moron?_ I scathingly thought. I gingerly grabbed my calf, squeezing it a few times before letting out a quiet hum.

"The way this is all squished up, you'd think I wouldn't be able to walk right now. But here I was, roaming…" I say again out loud, examining the muscle further before moving my hand towards the rock. I picked it up and flung it to the side carelessly. I half expected to hear a clunk sound from the stone hitting something, and half didn't. I didn't know fully how this _in-between_ worked.

Yes, _in-between_. I decided to give it that name for the following reasons. I have seen no one here, I have not been greeted by an angel or a devil, and I'm still carrying my wounds from my now previous life.

I also didn't care to find out exactly how this _in-between _worked. A lot of thinking never boded well for the likes of me. So, imagine my surprise when I heard an angry yell of pain and saw the rock flying across my line of vision into another pile of rocks. I snapped my head in the direction of the projectile, eyes wide.

"That fucking hurt…!" The foreign voice spoke, and I blinked rapidly when the figure came out from behind the trees (_There were trees, too? Well, shit)_. "Who threw that?!" Their eyes landed on my form and we both watched each other in silence. It looked like the person was trying to process some information while I was trying to figure out _how the fuck this was happening_.

They finally let out a scream of terror, which caused my lips to open up and let out a scream as well. They pointed at me then touched their face and then screamed some more. When we both finally decided to stop, I had clamped my mouth shut with my bad hand.

"That is the _coolest_ thing I've ever seen! Is it real?" They spoke, breaking the newfound silence once more. Their eyes, which were the colors of rubies, continued to look at me with wonder. I realize now that the person wasn't screaming out of terror, but out of pure joy.

_Where the hell did I go?_

"Uh…" I say intelligently, watching him. It was a young boy; his clothes were white despite his hair indicating he was tousling in the ground. His hair was an ashy blond that kept shaking around as he spewed out words per minute. His animated motions had stopped as he realized I hadn't fully responded to him.

"Did you also lose your tongue?" He tilted his head curiously.

"No."

"Then speak, _idiot_."

"I just _fucking_ did, _moron_."

I didn't expect him to grin viciously as a response. "I like it. You're much better than that broccoli head that left." He nodded to himself approvingly before making his way towards me. "You're now my servant. I'm Ruby."I try to keep my face from contorting in confusion.

"... Isn't that a girl's –" I slowly ask and he gave me a plain smile while cutting me off. "Shut the _fuck_ up." Somehow my mouth clamped shut, more so out of surprise than actual obedience. "I think it's a cool ass name, so it's Ruby." He blinked once before the vicious grin appeared again. "I'll call you _idiot_."

_Hold the phone_.

**"Nah." **

I say, breaking out of my stupor and heaving myself up from the ground. I brushed the dirt off my body, noticing how he twitched as he looked up. "You're tall."

"Mhm," I respond, staring through him before turning to walk off. "I'm not here to play games. This is a sick joke if you ask me." I don't even know how to process or explain it to myself. Was this a horrible hallucination and soon I would be waking up to pain and agony?

_At least I'll be able to tell someone about the stove._

"Hold on, you're too fast!" I glance behind me, seeing the young boy following close behind. I paused, watching him. He shouldn't be here.

Katsuki Bakugo should _not_ be here in the _in-between_.

"What are 'games'?" He finally asked, and I couldn't help but slap my four-fingered hand against my face.

* * *

n o t e; leave a review!


End file.
